Never Say Goodbye
by MariksMyra1614
Summary: NEWEST FIC


This is my first one-shot, and I'm pretty proud of it. I was inspired by the movie, A Walk to Remember. You should probably pull out some tissues, as this even made me almost cry and I wrote it. Please read and review! Never Say Goodbye 

Flashback

Malik Ishtar was currently pacing the hall of a hospital just outside his lover, Ryou's room. His sweet angel had been hit by a car and was in pretty bad shape. Malik walked swiftly back and forth, shouting at nothing in particular to vent his anger and sadness. He had stopped crying for the moment but the tearstains on his cheeks remained. The kohl once around the edges of his eyes had long since smeared into a dull mess. Some of it was on the front of his shirt, from wiping away his tears. His hair was messy, as if someone had put oil and dirt in it. No, he hadn't been in the car crash, but he had a fit when he heard the news, rolling about on the floor of their home, wondering how this could be true. He soon recovered from the initial shock and hurried to the hospital. A doctor peeked out of the room to watch him sadly, then spoke.

"Excuse me, sir. Ryou's alive, but just barely. You can see him now."

Malik instantly stopped his ranting and rushed past the doctor to kneel next to Ryou's bed.

"Wake up, my sweet angel. Please…" he whispered, reaching out a hand to stroke Ryou's forehead. The younger boy's eyes fluttered, then opened partially. A soft whisper reached the tanned one.

"Malik…"

He perked up quickly, hearing Ryou's strained voice.

"Yes, I'm here. Please don't leave me."

He leaned closer, placing his arms around his love's frail form. Ryou cuddled into Malik's arms and spoke gently.

"I love you so much, Malik and I wish I could stay, but I'm getting weaker. I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

Malik silenced Ryou's feeble confessions with a soft kiss, then backed away slightly to reply.

"Shh…I love you too Ryou, to the infinite stars and back. If anything, I should be sorry. I swore to protect you…and this happened."

Ryou frowned, listening.

"But, Malik, you had no idea. You couldn't have stopped it without being there."

He groaned at the pain it caused him even to speak. Malik shook his head.

"I still feel responsible for it though. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. I thought it would be ok, and…and…"

This time it was Ryou's turn to quiet his lover, leaning closer to kiss him gently. He whispered softly.

"Hush…let it go. Life will go on."

Tears started to form in Malik's eyes.

"But…you're my angel. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I know. I feel the same way, but I'll be safe up in heaven."

Malik nodded, trying to hold back his tears.

"Yes, and let Ra give you a wonderful place there. I'll miss you so much."

Ryou's eyes started to tear up as well.

"I'll miss you too. I'll never forget your kindness and our love. When you die, we'll be together again."

Tears slipped down his cheeks as he hugged Malik closer.

"Please, don't go to crazy without me. I'll be watching over you as a real angel."

Malik returned the hug just as tightly and nuzzled Ryou's cheek.

"I'll never forget you either…always in my heart. I'll miss the most, your gentle nature, with your angelic features. Your sweet taste that can't compare to anything. The fun we've had…"

Ryou nodded slowly, sniffling and replied with his thanks.

"The time we've shared will remain in our minds. What I'll miss the most is how you treated me. You're so kind and caring, yet it's your bad side that allured me at first. You're truly unique. I can't forget the nights we shared. I wish we didn't have to be separated, but we'll meet again in the future. I love you forever, Malik Ishtar, my savior, my everything."

He looked up at Malik, his shining brown eyes meeting clear violet orbs.

"I love you forever Ryou Bakura, my angel, my whole world. Let's not make this goodbye."

The two leaned closer in their embrace, eyes narrowing for a passion-filled kiss. When they finally broke apart, Ryou whispered.

"That's right, never say goodbye. More like 'see you in heaven'."

Malik nodded and helped Ryou to lay down again. He whispered gently.

"See you in heaven."

Ryou smiled before closing his eyes, laying his arms at his sides. He would go quite peacefully, with Malik resting comfortably across his chest, a tanned arm around his neck. Tears started to flow again, making small rivers across the gray-stained, tanned flesh of Malik's cheeks. His shoulders shook, almost as if he was shivering, though he felt nothing but sorrow. With what little strength he had left, Ryou raised his arm to drape it around Malik's heaving shoulders, then his breathing slowed. He whispered two words to Malik as his last breath escaped.

"Thank you..."

End Flashback, Home

All this had happened the night before. Malik had gone home, with the doctor's promise Ryou would be safely transported to an Egyptian burial center. He had wanted to be preserved, like Malik's ancestors, as he had always admired his love's heritage. Malik was all too willing to pay for it. He now lay limp and listless on the couch, a blanket half across his form, half on the ground. He hadn't eaten much, hadn't slept and his face was still a mess of tearstains and kohl. He was perfectly capable of cleaning himself up, but his mind was on Ryou, nothing else. The one thought of hygiene that has passed his thoughts since last night had been a shower. As he was gathering some towels, he found that he didn't want to rinse away the remnants of his last embrace with Ryou. His heart ached, as if bent in two. He knew he would see Ryou again in heaven, but it sure felt like goodbye. While he lay there reminiscing, a knock came at the door. Malik lifted his head slightly to glance at the door and cleared his throat before calling out.

"What do you want?"

The reply was a certain raspy-voiced tomb robber.

"Let me in, Malik!"

The once couch-bound teen slowly rose, letting the blanket fall to the floor. He walked to the door, nearly tripping over the edge of the rug, and opened it. Bakura pushed past him into the room.

"Where have you been?! Did you get the news?"

Malik nodded slowly as he turned to watch the enraged one pacing the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I was at the hospital with him when he died."

Bakura stopped his pacing and stared at Malik.

"And, why didn't you save him?"

Malik growled, unable to hold back his emotions and clenched his fists, then shouted.

"I wasn't there when the freaking car hit him! Don't rub it in, damn it!"

Bakura looked a little stunned as he folded his arms across his chest. Malik swore harshly in Egyptian under his breath, before moving swiftly towards Bakura and pushing him to the ground. However, the paler-haired boy was ready and he dragged Malik down as well, grabbing his arm. He flipped Malik on his back and punched his face.

"Snap out of it, Ishtar!"

Malik stared up at him, raising a hand to touch his pained cheek. His eyes became angry and he gave Bakura a sharp kneeing where it counts, then pushed him off. Bakura doubled over in pain, looking up for a minute to watch the other boy run up the stairs. Malik stopped and turned to look sadly at his former friend.

"I'm sorry, Bakura."

Then he continued on his path, shutting his bedroom door behind him. He flopped onto the bed, tears starting to flow again.

"First I let the one I love most die, and now I've hurt my best friend in an unforgivable way. The gods probably think I'm not worthy of heaven…"

He buried his face into the pillow and sobbed pitifully, imagining what hell could be like.

"Probably ruled by my yami…he's got the attitude of the devil."

Gray smudges soon covered his pillow as he cried, wiping his face occasionally. When he was nearly cried out, the door opened slowly and a pale face poked in. It's owner soon followed.

"I'm sorry too, Malik," spoke the now calm voice of Bakura. "I shouldn't have hit you. It's hurting me too that he's gone. I overreacted"

He was limping as he walked to Malik's bed and held out a cold cloth to him. Malik nodded slowly and took the cloth. He carefully washed his face, then pressed a clean portion to the darkening spot on his cheek.

"Apology accepted. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I doubt you can forgive me."

Bakura shrugged, then smiled, moving closer to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Already done. It's my fault that fight started anyways."

Malik stayed silent, then suddenly flung himself toward the tomb robber, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck.

"I miss him so much. Why did he have to go so early?"

Bakura was surprised by his friend's actions, but put his arms around Malik as well, and replied softly.  
"I miss him too. Sometimes things just happen for a reason. Fate planned the exact time he would go, and there's nothing you could have done to stop it. I know very well, that it's not good to mess with fate. So do you."

Malik nodded slowly, burying his face into his friend's shoulder. A few muffled whimpers escaped, then he spoke.

"I still feel responsible for it. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Bakura sighed, rubbing Malik's back gently.

"I don't know…"

He fell silent for some time, thinking.

"It was just his time. I've wondered the same thought many times in the past. Sometimes, things just can't be explained."

Malik's shoulders started to shake as he let out a choked sob.

"My heart…it hurts so much."

He pulled away from their embrace and walked from the room, going downstairs towards the kitchen. Bakura followed him, looking down at the ground, and he heard a clattering noise, much like someone sifting through the utensil drawer. He sped up his pace and entered the kitchen just in time to see Malik standing there, holding a small, sharp knife near his tanned throat. Bakura gasped and rushed towards him.

"Malik! Stop!"

The tanned one dropped the knife, and the blade grazed his shoulder before falling to the floor. He first looked at the blood slipping lazily down his arm, then angrily at Bakura.

"Look what you made me do! I was so close to being with Ryou again."

Bakura frowned and knelt to pick up the knife, then he placed it on the counter.

"Suicide isn't the answer, Malik. That will get you a ride to hell, and I'm positive Ryou isn't there."

Malik sighed and turned away, looking out the window at the crisp blue sky and white clouds.

"I know you're right. I wasn't thinking clearly."

He paused for a moment to pick up a tissue and press it to the shallow cut on his shoulder.

"I haven't been since last night."

Bakura nodded and walked to Malik's side, watching him for a moment, then averting his gaze to the clouds as well.

"Do you really think Ryou would want you going insane over his death?"

Malik shook his head and pressed his forehead to the glass.

"He said so himself, not to go too crazy."

Bakura turned his head to look at his friend.

"Exactly. You need to go on with life. It's great that you care so much for him, but you can't let it control your life."

Malik remained silent as he continued to stare at the clouds, then whispered.

"You think he can see me right now?"

Bakura nodded.

"There's no one he'd rather see. Just keep watching. They say if you watch closely, the clouds appear to wink, and it's really an angel peering over the clouds, their halo shimmering. So you see, even if he's not really here, he can always watch you. He might even visit you in your dreams."

Malik started to smile as he raised a hand and waved at the shining clouds. He knew now that he could always see a hint of Ryou, but he wanted to truly see him again. A slight glitter fell about his body and he soon became very tired.

"I think…I'm going to go take a nap. I'm pretty worn out…didn't sleep last night. Thanks for everything, Bakura."

The paler one nodded and smiled.

"Sleep well…"

He added silently, 'and let Ra give you the gift of sweet dreams.'

Malik stretched his arms and yawned before leaving the room to settle on the couch. He pulled the blanket around himself was in a deep sleep before he hit the pillow.

Dream

Malik found himself enclosed in darkness and falling in what seemed to be an endless pit. He shivered and hugged himself, pulling his knees up to his chest as well. The wind whipped his hair about and it cut into his eyes. He closed them tightly shut, and the swirling torrents soon drowned out his consciousness.

A sharp yelp and pain shooting through his body made him realize he had hit something. It took him a while to figure out the voice had been his own. He groaned and opened his eyes, then looked over himself. Normally bronze skin was laced with scratches and bruises. He lay there for a while longer, and the next thing he regained consciousness to, was twisting in hot sand as if, even in sleep, he knew it was danger

It was still as dark as the far side of the moon. All Malik could see was a circle of ground around him, and he stood shakily. A realization soon came to him. Where was Ryou in this hellish mess? A gentle whisper on the wind met his ears.

"Over here…follow my voice…"

Malik tilted his head towards the sound and his expression saddened.

"Ryou? Where are you?"

The sand began to move around him and the temperature rose. He groaned, throat going dry and his voice came raspy.

"Where….I need something…to drink."

Suddenly, everything stopped and a single form of colored sand started to drift away. It looked similar to his sweet angel.

"Ryou!"

Malik ran towards the moving body of sand. It dissolved back into the dunes when his hand was inches away.

"Wait…please."

He fell to his knees and started to sink into the sand. It consumed him slowly as he screamed out, trying to pull himself from the bottomless whirl winding grains.

"Don't leave me…where am I?"

He gave up, allowing the sand to swallow him completely. Bits of the golden substance filtered into his mouth and nose, and he drowned in quick sand.

Malik next opened his eyes in a snowy, cold climate. He was surprised at how he could be alive after the sand incident. When his senses kicked in, he realized how cold it was. His whole body was numb from the freezing climate. Shivering, he sat up and let the snow fall from his cold form, then stood. Wearing his usual outfit, a sleeveless, short hooded shirt and lowrise pants certainly didn't help.

Malik rubbed his arms, but he realized he couldn't really feel anything. The tips of his fingers were starting to turn blue and his beautiful skin was going pale. He could see his breath in clouds in front of him as he started to walk.

"So cold…I need warmth."

He continued on, getting colder and weaker by the minute. His pace slowed as it started to snow heavily, and he soon fell to his knees.

"There's nothing around for miles, and no on can hear me. What difference would it make?"

He lay collapsed into the snow and narrowed his eyes, letting the powdery flakes cover him. Little did he know, someone had seen him, though it was questionable whether or not they were human. A pale-haired teen approached Malik, kneeling to brush the snow away.

"Malik?"

He groaned, then opened his eyes.

"Hmm…who are you?"

Malik blinked a few times and sat up, looking into chocolate brown eyes.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?"

A gentle shimmering gathered around Ryou's shoulders and head, which glowed for a few seconds before changing to a halo and wings. He let out a quiet giggle before speaking.

"Remember? I'm an angel. I can be anywhere and I came to save you from this dream."

Malik seemed stunned, then he rose to his feet, pulling Ryou into a tight hug. He smiled, and the taller boy whispered.

"You're so warm…"

He nuzzled his face into Ryou's silvery hair, and neck.

"I've missed you so much."

Ryou nodded.

"I know. I miss you a lot too, but I can't stay long. The head angel let me go for an hour to find you."

"No," Malik whispered, hugging his love closer, "You can't leave me again."

Ryou frowned and shook his head, but held Malik equally as close.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to heaven after I set things right with you. First of all, lets get somewhere warmer."

He let go of Malik for a moment and closed his eyes. The glow around Ryou got brighter, until Malik has to shield his eyes. When he next looked around, it was as if Ryou had transported them to a warm, sunny beach, though he knew it was only in his dreams. The snow melted from each of them and it was then that Malik noticed they were both wearing nothing but swim shorts. He smiled, admiring how the droplets of water slid down Ryou's slim body. The younger one blushed, catching his lover's gaze, but was soon doing the same. The warm sand looked so inviting and Malik sat first, followed by Ryou sitting next to him. The couple watched the sunset, though they were truly only looking partially at the florescent orb, more at each other.

Malik had his arms lightly around Ryou, one hand around the front of his waist, the other tucked in the back pocket of his sweet angel's shorts. Ryou smiled, burying his face into Malik's chest, arms around him tightly. He spoke in that sweet voice that could only belong to one angelic teen.

"Feel any better, Malik?"

His tanned Egyptian nodded, leaning closer to brush his lips against Ryou's forehead.

"Yes Ryou, I do. I guess all I really wanted was to see you again, unharmed, and maybe another of your sweet kisses."

The angel in his arms tipped his head back some to look into Malik's violet eyes and smiled innocently.

"I was thinking the same thing actually."

He moved onto Malik's lap to reach him better, and they leaned in for a gentle kiss. It soon turned less innocent as the tanned one added some tongue, exploring his lover's mouth. Though it couldn't really be called exploring, more like following a map he had memorized carefully. Ryou returned the gesture, pushing back Malik's tongue with his own to follow an equally simple map of his cinnamon-flavored lips. This turned into a battle of lips and tongue as they played back and forth, quiet moans escalating in volume. Malik's grip around his angel's waist tightened, causing Ryou to arch his back closer so their bodies were nearly touching. After a few minutes with little air, they broke apart, tongues returning to respective mouths. After their breathing had gone back to normal, Malik tilted his head slightly to touch his forehead to Ryou's and they gazed at each other through half-lidded eyes. This was followed by a firm hug. Ryou was the first to speak.

"I needed that too. I love you so much, Malik."

Malik nodded as his breathing slowly went back to normal.

"I love you too, Ryou, more than anything. I agree, that was a good memory to be waking up with. Thank you."

Ryou smiled. "Anything for you, literally. I should get going now. Remember, I'm always watching you, and we can see each other any time in your dreams."

Malik smiled as well, and he slowly let go of Ryou.

"I guess I'll be sleeping an awful lot."

He let out a short laugh as he watched Ryou back away.

"See you soon then, Malik."

"Until later, my sexy angel"

He waved, watching Ryou blush a bit, then fade. A sweet giggle rang in the air and Malik closed his eyes, being transported from his angel-brought dream state back to reality.

Reality

Malik groaned, feeling himself being shaken awake. He mumbled surprisingly understandable words.

"Stop it…I'm sleeping."

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at a smirking Bakura.

"What do you find so amusing?"

Bakura just chuckled, then spoke.

"Have a good dream?"

Malik nodded, a slightly irritated tone in his voice.

"I was, until you woke me. What gave you the idea I was having a good dream?"

Bakura simply gestured towards his friend's lower regions.

"That, and you were smiling the last half of it."

Malik looked down at himself and blushed, realizing it was more than just mind that excited during his dream. He covered himself with the blanket and muttered.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?"

Bakura shrugged.

"Not unless you want to tell me."

Malik shook his head and gave the tomb robber a playful punch to the shoulder.

"I think not. All I'm saying is Ryou was there and he helped me get over his death."

Bakura nodded thoughtfully.

"Should I go home then?"

Malik smiled.

"Nah, there's a spare room across the hall that Ryou used before he moved into my room. Feel free to move in. We'll need someone to talk to help get through this."

"Thanks Malik. I'll go work on packing up my stuff right now."

"Go for it," Malik replied as he settled back on the couch, reaching for the TV remote. He flipped through the channels and selected Spongebob. He then set the remote down and folded his arms behind his head.

"Life is going to be ok."

END

Hope you enjoyed my story. It took me a long time to work on, about a month. Please review ASAP. Don't just write, "oh its really good". Please tell me your fave parts and what could be changed. Also, if you can't log in, please leave your email so I can thank you for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! Don't forget to read my other stories and review them.

MariksMyra1614


End file.
